


in sickness & in health

by Mun Kiri (NekoAisu)



Series: Asks [18]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAisu/pseuds/Mun%20Kiri
Summary: For the ask:How do the boys take care of Noctis when he's sick? How do they take care of him if Prom gets sick at the same time?





	in sickness & in health

Gladiolus:

\- Very good at spotting signs of sickness, especially in Noct. He’d rather the prince take a couple days off to recover than end up severely ill. 

\- Is everyone’s go-to Noct mover. His muscles aren’t just for show and he’s always had a rather robust immune system, so assisting Noct to and from wherever he has to be is the task he’s best at. He’s had to physically carry Prompto more times than he has Noct, the blonde dangerously skilled at fighting through symptoms until they render him incapable of daily functions

\- A perpetually hot-blooded man, Gladio is both good at making sure the prince and his best friend care for themselves appropriately and at being their personal space heater (Noct won’t admit it, but he’s clingy even when not out of his mind with a fever)

Ignis:

\- King of attentive care, Ignis is never one to leave his prince’s side when he takes ill. He’s a bit too anxious to feel safe leaving Noct to his own devices when sick, preferring to dote on him more than he does normally and ensure his prince is able to consume the food and drink he leaves by his bedside

\- He’s well versed in medicinal cooking, making decoctions and supplementing over the counter medications with foods he knows will soothe and heal his prince. The issue with Noct being sick is that, due to their nature as close friends, Prompto often falls ill as well. However, he never tells them anything close to the truth, leaving Ignis and Gladio to show up at his home and make sure he’s at least functioning on his own

\- When Prompto and Noctis are both beyond standard cold status, he has them stay together (mostly because a feverish Noctis is a touch starved Noctis who will do just about anything to have someone to cling to while he sweats and coughs his way through recovery). It keeps him from being yanked into Noct’s too-big bed by his prince and subsequently catching whatever sickness has knocked him out of commission

Prompto:

\- He’s not prone to small bouts of sickness. When he becomes ill, it’s almost always bad enough to send him to the hospital with beyond dangerous fevers. It’s because of that that he helps care for Noctis and keep him company whenever possible

\- He’s terrified of getting Noct, or anyone else sick when he starts to feel unwell, so he tends to isolate himself best he can. It usually results in Ignis coming to whisk him away to the Citadel medical facilities (how he gets the door open is lost on Prompto, but he appreciates the help) because he’s halfway to death’s door with only cheap cold medicine on his side to prolong his suffering

Noctis:

\- Usually the first one to get sick. Earliest signs are always headaches and further fatigue. He’s not one to complain needlessly, but he’s suspiciously quiet about colds until he knows he can’t handle them himself

\- Likes to have company when ill. Being alone reminds him of how lonely he was after the Marilith attack (with his face buried in Prompto’s hair, it doesn’t feel so terrifying to be incapacitated)


End file.
